Multiverser oddessy part:1
by Blitzkrieg32
Summary: Robert Santos and Jordan Frye, two friends who gave up their lives to end WW3 in there universe, but instead of going to Heaven or Hell, they're given another chance at life, but in a totally different universe. Posing as CIA agents, can the two stop the chain of events that lead to another World War,or will they fail? Oc x Harem, Oc x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

-Langley Falls, Virginia-

It was a bright, sunny day in good old Langley Falls, Virginia with little to no problems at all. The birds are singing a merry tune, the children are playing in high spirits, and the nerds stayed inside and complain on online forums on latest games and comics. Entering town, there was a black Mazda CX-5 MPG coming down the road and inside of the vehicle were two occupants on there way to their new home they were assigned to by their undercover agency, the CIA.

The first one was the driver who had brown hair that he kept short yet it was long enough to spike up a bit once combing through it while he had dark brown eyes while wearing a pair of wire framed glasses. He sported a trimmed goatee beard combo to make it appear to be a 5 o'clock shadow while having a curved scar on the right side of his face that was from his jawline to his eye. He was wearing a red plaid dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black long-sleeved t-shirt and wearing denim jeans while his footwear that he was wearing was black and grey running shoes.

The young man was above average in height, as he was a solid 6 ft, he had a well built body, of that of a running back football player, but lean as a swimmer or track runner. While retaining a young adult appearance, when in fact he in his mid-20's yet he still looked like a teenager.

The second one, who was in the passenger seat, had black buzzcut hair that he would cut himself every week with icy blue eyes. He had a clean shaven face, but on his face was a scar that went from his left cheek to the his forehead. He wore a black four button jacket, a white long sleeve dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

The man had a built of a bodybuilder, but his muscle was more compact instead of bulging out. He was twenty five years old, but with all of his exercise and healthy eating, he look like he's twenty.

"Can't believe we got assigned to watch that damn idiot Stan Smith." The passenger groaned as they drove to a house they bought.

"Well, it's better than staying back in the office and doing absolutely nothing Robert." The driver said as he passed by people who came from various places of the East Coast after a hurricane destroyed most residential areas near the ocean.

"I know Jordan, but, really? Spying on one of our own? Doesn't sound suspicious to you?" Robert asked Jordan. Jordan just shrugged as he drove to their house.

"All I know was that he stole something from the CIA even though it was returned but they want us to keep a close eye on him and do a weekly report of our findings until further notice." Jordan said as he kept his thoughts on the road.

-Half Hour Later-

Finally reaching some neighborhoods, the car strolled by each of them slowly with each passenger looking on each side to find which house was theirs. They came to a stop in front of a fancy two story tan house that somewhat was like a manor of sorts, with a lot of windows and the for sale sign still up. The most interesting part was there were six teenagers walking up the walkway. four of them were boys and the last two were girls that were having a conversation. From what little parts they could hear from their CIA training, they could deduct they (the ones on the walkway) were gonna videotape something in the supposed 'vacant' house and both Jordan and Robert had a pretty good idea what.

Sighing they both got out of the car but not before Jordan turned it off and walked toward their new house. Right before Robert opened the door, they saw the two girls that came walked out with a frown and the booze he saw the boys carrying with them walking out the door.

However that soon changed when they saw them, they blushed and drooled at the two men.

"Well hello there girls, may I ask why you're in our new home?" Jordan asked as he crossed his arms.

"O-oh we were gonna flash some nerds for some beer, but some things lead to another in there and we decided to split." The red headed one said.

"Ah okay then, you two can run along now. Also what are your names?" Jordan asked as the two blushed.

"Janet" the red headed one said

"Hilary" the blonde said

After saying their names, they headed off but not before they could fully pass the two, they both were slapped on the ass, making them 'eek' and moan.

"Make sure to stop by next time, Mkay?" Jordan chirped with a grin, making both nod slowly with a very dark blush before walking off.

"Did you really have to do that Jordan?" Robert asked as he shook his head.

"Well you did say that I should try to be more confident and open up more?" Jordan said

"Well not that confident. You don't know if you'll end up going a bit too far on those kinds of attempts and they could maybe get you in trouble." Robert said.

"Yeah I know," Jordan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "you know me well that I'm not all that great with women and try and try but no success at all."

"Well just keep working on it ok. As for now, we have other business to attend to." Robert said before the two of them walked up to the door.

"You ruined everything?!" A unknown voice said, which was the first voice they both heard.

"I'm giving these poor, forgotten people a new lease on life." A female voice snapped.

When they entered and saw who said that, Jordan felt his heart skip a beat or two as she was a beauty. Seeing her dark eyes that would make one feel go into a deep, endless void. Her pierced, supple lips with a slight pink tinge to them that makes him want to explore deeply. Once gazing down her slim, pear shaped figure to see the perfect breast shape of low to mid D cup. Gazing further down seeing the uncovered slim stomach with a naval ring adding more to the appeal. He caught the sight of her round/bubble ass that was very firm and tight that he could guess he could bounce a coin off of it. Despite wearing slightly baggy pants, he could see the indications that her legs are toned and are long that could go on for miles.

All in all in his book Jordan was sure he had just gazed upon the epitome of beauty and that voice just makes things so much better. Nothing can really ruin this sight at all, not even Robert waving his hand infront of his partner's face and snapping his fingers.

…..Of course the beautiful image, Jordan's POV, ended up getting ruined with something that disgusted them greatly was a dead homeless man dead in a corner, and other homeless people fighting over his cloths and corpse.

Feeling that it was time to get their attention, Robert yelled out. "Hey, what are you guys doing in our house?!"

"Your house?! But my mom said this house was vacant for a long time!" A short nerdy kid said angrily, he was angry because first he and his friends weren't able to get those two girls earlier to cooperate in their deal for their video plan to gain a new gamestation and second these two stormed in and thinks they run the place.

Robert pulled out a small stack of papers from his laptop bag, one in the front with a seal of approval on it and showed them it.

"Well we have the paperwork saying that we own this house now, we can legally kill or call the cops on all you right now." Robert said smirking, while the nerds and girl looked horrified.

"Wait! Wait! Please reasonable, don't kick these people out just yet! I'll do anything." The girl said desperately.

"What's your name girl?" Robert said with a neutral face, making her nervous.

"Hayley Smith sir..that dweeb who yelled at you earlier is my idiotic brother, Steve" Hayley said in slight amount of obedience.

"Hey!" Steve said indignantly.

"Well...Hayley, my name is Jordan and this guy right here is my cousin Robert. Now we're just wondering but what are you people doing in our new home?" Jordan said to her to at least try to calm things down.

"Well I thought this house was never gonna be sold, so I turned it into a homeless shelter for the needy." Hayley said shyly, her brags and confident attitude gone just from looking at this stud in front of her.

"Ah... honorable, but I do not approve." Robert said frowning slightly.

"Please! Just let them stay a little longer, that's all I ask!" Hayley said begging

"Hmm...fine, I'll give these people a little while longer, say about a week?" Jordan replied back smiling getting Robert to elbow him into the ribs to get Jordan back on track. "Of course by that time you'll need to clear out so we can properly move things in."

"Deal! You won't regret this!" Hayley said. Jordan and Robert left the house to go to a local hotel for a week.

"We're going to probably regret this." Jordan said.

"Yep." Robert replied.

-One Week Later-

Yeah, it turned out they definitely regretted it, Jordan should of listened to Robert that it was a bad idea even though he was trying to be nice to the new neighbors, because exactly that week, this Steve and his father who was their target Stan, who decided to host a homeless brawl and was even getting money for it, in their own backyard!

...Well not yet until they fully moved in. During that week they ended up staying at a hotel that Jordan had to pay for to make up for what he did earlier that week of giving them time to clear out. Robert somewhat forgave him on that but still, Jordan needed to talk to him on that before jumping the gun. Then again Jordan tends to not think clearly on certain moments but what's done is done.

On the plus side on the situation, Robert was able to make money from it and see that idiotic man Stan get the tar beaten out of him, even though it was known all around he was a CIA agent as well. He also got to see Stan's hot wife, Francine who sold him and his partner the house over the phone and Jordan had to say, like Hayley, she was very beautiful. No argument there on where Hayley got the majority of her appearance from even though Jordan had no real interests in Francine.

She had long blonde hair that rippled down to just a bit above her well shaped ass that was just the beginning of her gorgeous figure. Francine also had an hourglass figure that was more developed than Hayley who was more petite compared to her mother.

Francine's bust was definitely mid to high D in size and very perky from what he saw when he met the woman for the first time. She had full lips and soft blue eyes that shined a bit naturally.

She wore a red jacket that still showed off her figure, a purple shirt underneath it that seemed to accent her eyes, a purple ascot, cream colored women's business pants that clung to her as well and red heeled shoes that made her toned legs go longer than normal.

To Robert, she didn't look a day over her early 30's and she acted very cheerful, sweet and entirely unlike her husband and son.

He somewhat felt bad for the fact she was stuck with an uncaring and somewhat idiotic husband and son, though her daughter seemed different as she seemed a bit rebellious but still very nice and sweet in her own unique way.

The week had its ups and downs, ups because Robert got to talk to Francine more and make her blush and for Jordan he was able to get Hayley swoon for him on the rarests of luck which made him really happy. The downs however were because Francine's idiotic husband turned their living room into a gym for the homeless people, and had to host a brawl tournament for homeless and make money out of it.

The reason behind all this from what they eventually learned from Hayley that Stan was feeling threatened that he might no longer wear the 'pants' of the married couple with Francine making more money than he does in a week. Ironically it was him that got Francine the realtor job in the first place after he brought home the experimental chemical from work on accident and made the huge scare for a lot of homeowners to move away to leave vacant residences. With that, Stan didn't want to hear Francine complain more on things so he got her the realtor job to keep her preoccupied not knowing how well she would do the job.

Anyways, it was incredibly sickening to the both of them on what Stan was doing to those homeless people. Of course they can't be hypocrites since because it was now in their backyard, so they each took 25% of the profit while they both saw the fights to at least get some fun out of it.

On how things ended was that Jordan had convinced and helped Steve and Hayley to hire Ted, a well built method actor who was also a hand model, to fight against Stan so that they could gain a lot of profit out of it all. Jordan did rehearse with said actor and Steve on what to do for when Stan first meets him but told him to not bite off his own thumb or else his model career would be over. In the end Stan was humiliated and gotten beaten up after Ted took a dive so that Hayley, Steve, Jordan and Robert got a lot of the winnings.

It took them a couple hours once everyone left to get the stink out of their home and get some furniture moved in as well as get everything of their set up such as their computers and security systems.

Robert bought an Xbox One with a seventy two in flat screen TV and surround sound systems with the money he got from the homeless fight a week ago. He also bought games, like Halo 5, Gears of War, Call of Duty and Fallout 4. As for Jordan, he brought in his Xbox One with his already owned games like the Mass Effect Trilogy, Watch Dogs, Deus Ex Human Revolution, SSX and Destiny; but bought a similar TV set as his partner along with getting new games like all of the Halo Master Chief Collection, Halo 5 and Wolf Among Us.

Robert also got a 2014 Camaro painted black and two silver lines going from the front window to the front, since he didn't want to be depending on Jordan for rides.

"Alrighty then, all the security systems are set up so that if anyone try to break in, it'll alert us and shock them. So what now?" Robert asked Jordan as he entered his partners room who was finishing setting it up..

"Well we still have less than a week until we need to start our new covers so maybe we can wander around town to memorize locations and whatnot. Not only that but possibly get the chance to see meet some of our neighbors." Jordan said as his partner nodded.

"Hey Jordan, Robert. I got things situated downstairs like you two asked." A familiar voice broke their musings as they turned to see Hayley. The two momentarily forgot that Hayley stuck around to help them moved in after the homeless people left.

"You know you didn't have to stick around and help us Hayley" Jordan told her with a chuckle as she blushed at him. Hayley felt bad on what she did earlier that week not knowing the house was sold so she wanted to make it up to the two, especially wanting to spend more time with Jordan and get to know him better.

"Well I felt bad considering how stupid my dad and brother did those stupid things in your house" she said as she pulled out a rag and wiped off some sweat before she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's fine, since some good did come out of it" he said as he smiled at her that made her blush a bit more

"Oh...and what is that?" Hayley said as she sent him a suggestive smile and leaned closer to him, trying to push up her bust to her advantage.

Normally she wasn't like this with men she had met not very long ago but there was something about Jordan that honestly made her want him. Hence why she was on the attack with him.

"Well I got the chance to meet and get to know a beautiful spitfire of a ravenette." Jordan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Normally he wouldn't be doing this kind of thing before this assignment but he felt right being with her and wanted to take a risk.

"Oh get a room you two." Robert said as he made his way out of the room to get into his for some shut eye.

"We are already in one." Jordan said in a quick remark making Hayley chuckle a little.

The second after saying that they both remembered their positions and felt a pull towards each other not knowing their hearts were starting to steadily beat at the same pace. They slowly leaned in to lock their lips to possibly experience something wonderful but before they could actually connect for the kiss Jordan's bedroom door was barged down, with Stan coming in with a frown.

"Hayley! Come home this instant! Francine and I need your help!" Stan said completely overlooking at what the two were about to do.

"Dad! Leave me alone! I'll be there in a minute, god!" Hayley said scowling at Stan as a dark blush broke out on her face.

"You were better when you were little, I swear. I don't know what it is about kids today taking so damn long." Stan said grumbling to himself while walking out, ignoring the fact he busted down someone's door as the owner of the bedroom door struggled not to beat him with said broken door. An obvious sign was his right eye and eyebrow twitching like crazy.

"Jordan, I'm extremely sorry for the door and my father's douchebag behavior, maybe I can make it up to you, say...dinner or even lunch?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"Nothing would make me happier of me spending more time with you Hayley. And as for the door I'll probably send your dad the bill or I'll have to fix it myself." Jordan said forcing a smile as he wasn't mad at Hayley but her idiot of a father.

"That's great! Let me give you my number so we can set something up." Hayley said as she was practically beaming, thankful at her minor victory as she wrote down her number for him before leaving, silently cheering to herself about it as Jordan smiled and stared at her rear as she left.

"I have a feeling this mission might be all that bad after all." Jordan said to himself as he walked downstairs to get the security system back up since he forgot to arm it to how Stan got in easily. Once that was done, he went back to his room to get some sleep after a long day.

Unknown to the two, this was just the start for some of the odd misadventures of Robert and Jordan, Agents of the CIA and much, much more.


	2. Chapter 2

-Three Days Later-

After situating themselves at their new home, Robert started to look for jobs for the past few days so they won't look too suspicious to Stan. Sure they did have a cover story or two that they are living off of inheritance money from dead parents, the other one was Robert was the sole hier of a company tha was the world's provider in advanced biotechnology, global defense and military technology, which was true, as Robert inherited the company from his 'parents' before their deaths. But they didn't want to rely on that for too long. Fortunately for Robert, he was able to use the favors owed throughout his career and got employed as a student-teacher, while Jordan got enrolled as a regular senior student.

The two drove to Pearl Bailey High School, where Jordan and Robert saw Steve Smith and the three other boys from a while back entering the school, but as soon as they entered, they saw some rather attractive teens and female teachers driving up to the parking lot.

"Okay, our first day undercover at a high school and already this day turned out good so far, let's hope to God it stays that way." Jordan said as the two parked their cars and got out to start the day and went ahead of Robert, much to his dismay since they needed to go to the registrar's office to get signed in and get their schedules. He did get lost and tried to find the office but as soon as Robert got up the stairs, he accidentally bumped into someone, who dropped all of their papers.

"Shit, sorry I wasn't looking!" Robert apologized as he started to pick up the papers, but as soon as he looked up, he had a blush spreading across his face.

In front of him was a redhead woman who had a killer body with her hair wrapped in the back to make it appear it was shortened out. She wore a dark blue three button jacket with a lighter blue shirt underneath and a dark blue skirt that did absolutely nothing to hide her high D-cup chest and heart shaped butt that most women would kill for. Wearing a pair of blue inch heels that helped compliment her long, firm legs that seemed just right for her.

"Uh...uh...Hi." Robert stuttered at the redhead beauty getting her to giggle as Robert handed back her the papers.

"Guess I am at fault too. Hi my name is Lois Griffin." The woman, now known as Lois, said as she shook Robert hand.

"Robert Santos. So is this your first time today?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I applied for a position here two weeks ago and got accepted, how about you?" Lois asked?

"I'm working as a student teacher for a college degree in teaching." Robert said, though he knew that was a lie for his cover, but Lois didn't have to know.

"Well that's good to know, wish I had that opportunity when I was younger but hey what can you do now." She said as they both stood back up and dusted themselves off.

"What do you mean exactly if you don't mind me asking?" He said since of how she said it seemed she regretted something in the past that made her lose the opportunity.

"Well I did graduate from Kent State University in a business degree due to my parents insistence but I also had an academic minor just for the hell of it. Never really got the chance to really teach when I was younger but now here I am." Lois said in a happy tone but Robert could tell something else was in there but didn't want to intrude.

"So Lois, don't mind me asking but what are you teaching here at the high school?" Robert curiously asked.

"I'll be teaching a few classes from music to math due to how my experience is like. So then what about you Robert? Don't you know who you'll be studying under?" Lois said.

"Well I don't know exactly. I just got here with my cousin who is a new student here. I was on my way on finding the office with him but he went ahead of me, much to my dismay." he said.

"Maybe I can help you getting to the office, since I been there before." Lois said as Robert took her offer and the two headed inside the school, ready to start the day.

-One Hour Later-

After getting situated on finding the office, Robert got his schedule for the day, and for first hour is home economics with a teacher named Marge Simpson.

"Okay, 103, 104, 105, here we are 106!" Robert exclaimed as he walked in and immediately for the second time, he started blushing.

Sitting at the desk looking towards the empty seat was a, something that Robert never saw before, a tanned woman with blue hair flowing down to her shoulders, wearing a purple four button jacket, with a lightish purple shirt, long dress pants that was purple and black high heel shoes, but what really got his attention was her breast underneath an orange pearl necklace, which looked like it was about to burst out and her round, squishy butt that she had.

 _'Her chest has to be 40 EE-Cups, maybe F-cups!'_ Robert thought as he composed himself before walking to her.

As soon as he started walking, Marge saw the young man approach him and couldn't help but to look at him. Even though he was covered in a business dress, she could tell that he possibly have a body most men, including her ex-husband Homer, would kill to have, but what got her drawn was his icy blue eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight. But she got her composure and started to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm Marge Simpson, the new home economics teacher and you must be the new student teacher." Marge introduced herself as she shook Robert hand as he shook her back.

"I'm Robert Santos and yes I am, so what am I supposed to do exactly? I mean I know that I'm supposed to study under various teachers here and whatnot but what am I going to do under you?" Robert asked as Marge soon explained that she was going to get students to the class and what is expected in the class and his job was to help her out planning homework and with grading homework, quizzes and tests.

"Alright, so, what university or college did you go to?" Robert asked.

"Well, I went to Michigan State University for my home economics degree before coming to Langley Falls, before that, I was just a housewife that stayed home." Marge said, clearly depressed when talking about her past. Robert decided to change the subject. Fortunately, the bell rang, in which students started to enter, it mostly consisted of female teens ranging from Freshman to Senior.

He started to do a headcount of all students present and as soon as he got to the front row, Robert couldn't help but stare at two of the students that were sitting right in front of him.

The first one wore a cheerleading uniform that revealed her bare midriff and clung to her moderate high C cup breasts while the skirt of the uniform seemed to show off her well toned legs. She had long light brown hair that went to her mid back as she turned around to chat with one of her friends and let him see her brown eyes that looked back at him with a smirk on her lips before she gave him a smile.

The second was a female Chinese that was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that hid the impressions of her mid-B cup breasts with a gray three button jacket, along with a red mini-skirt. Her hair dark raven hair was long that she decided to tie it up to a high ponytail with a red scrunchie. She turned her attention to Robert that let him see her dark, sharp eyes that once she saw him she couldn't help but giggle and lightly blush.

"Good morning class and welcome to the first day of home economics." Marge said as Robert sat at the back of the room as Marge started the class.

 _'Wonder how Jordan is holding up.'_ Robert thought as the first class of the day was going on.

-Earlier with Jordan-

When he got out of his car and headed towards the school building, Jordan didn't pay attention that he went ahead of Robert with his fast pace walking. During the past three days when he and Robert were getting things taken care of and surveilling the town, one of the first places he went to was the school so he could hopefully get his and Robert's schedules but the registrar's office was closed that day. Given the fact that it took forever for him to find it since the school's layout was completely off than from typical high schools with the registrar's office being. Luckily for him, he did memorize the layout of the school by walking around it like of how he does for several of his past missions so he could think of quick exits or good short cuts if needed.

Once Jordan got into the registrar's office, he saw one of the receptionists there and called her out to get signed in while also getting his class schedule. As he was waiting, he heard the door behind him open and turned around to see two girls that he couldn't help but think they were cute.

The first one was a lightly tanned blonde with shoulder length pixie haircut with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a bright orange shirt that hid the impression of her mid-B sized breasts while a wearing knee-length jean skirt. Said girl was also wearing a pearl necklace for some reason but seemed to work well for her petite figure of straight legs and slim waist.

The second was a light skinned brunette with straight neck length hair with it curled towards the bottom. She also wore a dark magenta beanie with dark brown eyes behind a pair of thick, round framed glasses with her plump lips being naturally rose colored. She was wearing a light magenta shirt that couldn't hide the impression of her high C cup breasts while wearing tight jeans that showed her shapely legs and slim waist.

While he was checking them out, the same two girls were checking him out and couldn't help but admire his appearance and started to lightly blush. Jordan did snap out of it first and wanted to introduce himself.

"Ah, well hello there you two." he said getting them to snap out of their thoughts.

"Oh hello. Sorry on that, didn't see you here before. You new here?" the brunette asked.

"Yup, names Jordan, Jordan Frye." he said as he held out his hand towards them.

"Meg Griffin, this here is Lisa Simpson. She's new here as well. Well I was new as well but started last week and wanted to show my new friend around." Meg said as he shook his hand before Lisa shook it as well.

"I have a feeling that Lisa needs her schedule I take it. Same here, could've gotten it last week but missed it." Jordan said as Lisa nodded in response.

"Same thing happened to me, I even asked my mom if she could've gotten the schedule for me but apparently this school has an odd policy that the students need to get their schedules by themselves if they were new students." Lisa said as the one receptionist came back and handed him his schedule before putting her attention towards the blonde.

"So where were you two before moving here if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

"I came from Quahog, Rhode Island."

"Springfield, Massachusetts for me." Lisa said as she put her attention towards the receptionist to get signed in and getting her schedule.

"Wait….so you came from one of those towns that got hit by that hurricane a while back right?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, after what happened and the crap that went on back in our hometown we decided to move instead of staying. So with the home and hurricane insurance, we were able to get a good house here in Langley Falls. I do know however that some families from Quahog actually moved over here when they heard there was a lot of homes up for sale." Meg said.

"Yeah I know, me and my cousin were able to buy a home around that time due to a neighbor causing a scare to make a lot of people move out." he said getting both girls to raise their eyebrows on the response.

"You and your cousin? Didn't you move with your parents?" Lisa asked.

"I'm actually an orphan and never really knew my parents, only some bits and pieces from friends and relatives that knew them. Cousin's an orphan as well." he admittedly said since it was somewhat true but he didn't really care on who his parents were. Didn't want to keep his hopes too much on guessing on what they truly were so didn't pry at all.

"Oh…I'm sorry on that." Meg said as both girls felt awkward on how that went. Lisa was soon brought out of her funk when the receptionist came back with her schedule.

"Hey it's alright. You two didn't know so don't worry." Jordan said before the three moved out of the office as he put his attention to Lisa. "So Lisa, why did you move? If I remember correctly, Springfield didn't get hit by the hurricane."

When Lisa heard the question, she tensed up a little before looking away. "I….I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ask something very sensitive. You can talk to me about it when you feel ready if that's alright with you. I'll wait." he said as he scratched the back of his head with Lisa feeling relieved and smiled towards him. Meg saw how Lisa tensed up since she knows on what happened since Meg became Lisa's first friend once moving into Langley Falls. Lisa told Meg the events prior to moving and Meg stuck with her ever since since feeling similar events with her retard of a father but in a worse degree.

Feeling that they need to change the subject Meg decided to break the tension. "So what are your guy's first class for the day?"

This got them to snap out of the funk and looked at their schedules.

"For the first class, I've got AP English Literature and Composition with one Joyce Kinney." Jordan said getting both girls to look up at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Wait you got her, I've got that class too." Lisa said with a smile since she actually got the same class as the cute boy as well.

"I have her as well. You'll love her, she's great. Met her a few times back at the Quahog news station and she's pretty fun to get to know." Meg said unknowing that she was having the same thought as Lisa right now.

"Well since we don't have anything else to do until class starts, why don't we explore the school." Jordan suggested getting both girls to nod.

"I was actually going to give Lisa a tour, so why don't you come along." Meg said getting Jordan to walk alongside the two not knowing that the two walked a little closer to him.

-One Hour Later-

"Alright, here we are. Room 208!" Jordan exclaimed as he and his two companions finished walking around the school to give Lisa a tour and from what Jordan could tell that Lisa had taken keen interest in the library especially with her saying that she enjoys reading the most.

During the past hour the two chatted with each other and getting to know one another while staying off of certain topics like family and whatnot, just personal things. Some of the information Jordan learned was that Lisa enjoyed playing the saxophone and listening to blues/jazz music the most and she plans on being a novelist or a politician in the future while she despises anything exercise related due to not doing well in gym classes despite her well figure. With Meg, enjoys bird watching and calling along with her having interests in possibly going into journalism. On Jordan's end, he still had to keep a cover up so couldn't give much detail on who he is but gave the two girls enough information to satisfy their curiosity at best.

As the trio of friends walked in, Jordan couldn't help but blush a bit on the two women in front of him.

The first one was a lightly tanned blond woman with shoulder length hair and she had piercing blue eyes with ruby, red lips that he didn't know if it was lipstick or all natural. She wore a grey three button jacket over a white blouse with a grey skirt that did absolutely nothing to hide her low D-cup breasts and tight butt that most women worked hard to have. Wearing a pair of black inch heels that helped compliment her long, toned legs that seemed just right for her. From what Jordan could tell that she tended to work out a lot to keep a good, healthy life style.

The second was of Asian descent with her sharp onyx eyes and her raven hair being in a pixie cut but seemed to spike up towards the sides with some hanging above her forehead. She wore a pink turtleneck and tight black jeans showing her hourglass mid-drift while briefly showing her low B cup breasts and her heart shaped butt. She also wore a pair of black non-slip shoes with a lab coat to finish off her attire.

"So Joyce, still wanna go hit a bar later tonight after a good long day or do you wanna do it this weekend?" The asian woman asked.

"Amy, you know I would rather drink during weekends when I don't have to worry about the hangovers on school days. I don't know how you can handle it given the last time we drank." The blond named Joyce said.

"Eh...maybe could be my alcohol tolerance or something. Maybe we could go out to lunch together maybe, getting tired of some of the school food here and forgot to bring food from home." Amy said with a shrug before she turned her head slightly and saw the new occupants in the room. Should've known to keep that little subject hidden better or kept her surroundings in check for that conversation but whatever, what's done is done. Taking a second look at the occupants that she soon took more focus on the male in the trio of newcomers and couldn't help but think that the male seems very appealing to her.

Shaking her head a bit she walked up to them, more so towards the cutie, to introduce herself.

"Hello there, name's Amy Wong. One of the Science teachers here and also teach an engineering class. Who might you three be?" she said as she held out her hand to the male.

"Ah hi. Name's Jordan Frye and these two are Meg Griffin and Lisa Simpson. I think me and Lisa have one of your classes tomorrow." Jordan said as he shook her hand noticing Amy widen her eyes slightly before going to normal.

"Frye huh...Don't mind me asking but are you related to a Philip J Fry?" Amy said suddenly before noticing what she asked. Damn, she should've processed it sooner before saying it suddenly.

"Don't know really. Don't know much on my family tree so don't know if this Philip is related to me or not." He said as he raised an eyebrow on the question.

"Sorry about that. Me and a friend of mine were friends with him and didn't know if he had any other living family members." the science teacher said trying to recover her bearings.

"Eh, no harm done Ms. Wong. It probably happens all the time given how diverse and spread out family names can be." Jordan said.

"Well that's good. Anyways gotta get to my first class for the day. I'll be seeing you later Jordan. Oh and Joyce, what about lunch?" Amy said.

"Sure, why not. Need to get out for some fresh air later today before classes end today." The english teacher said.

After getting the confirmation, Amy properly excused herself and exited the door heading to teach her class.

"Wonder what that was all about." Meg said as the two friends shrugged before finding some comfortable spots to seat at.

As the other students started coming in, Jordan soon took notice that Meg and Lisa sat next to each other near the front row. He figured that Lisa still wanted to be somewhat isolated due to what he got a feel from her but still wanted to sit next to a friend she knew better with, i.e. Meg. He soon looked to his surroundings as usual for proper escape routes if needed and saw two girls were sitting on each side of him along with one girl that was sitting behind him.

The first had short blonde hair and light skin with a light layer of freckles across her cheeks that accented her light green eyes that held some mischief in them. She wore a tight white shirt that revealed her midriff and made her high B cup breasts even bigger to appear C cup and accented their perkiness. She also had a red tight skirt that was incredibly short that showed off her long legs. She kept on looking towards him and couldn't help but smile with her supple pink lips for some reason.

The second had long dirty blonde hair that roughly reached the middle of her back with some hair hanging off the front for her bangs. She had slightly tanned skin that seemed to compliment her bright, amber eyes. She wore a white t-shirt that showed indications of a low to mid B cup breasts while wearing black jeans rolled on the bottom that showed some wear and tear on various places, could be the pant's style. She also wore a military jacket that seemed a size or two bigger than her that seemed to compliment her style. When she looked at him she actually smiled a little before turning away but kept shooting him glances when he wasn't looking.

The last girl from what he noticed when he was taking in his surroundings was blonde with her hair reaching to her shoulders with thick bangs hanging on the left side of her face that had a light complexion that contrasted her dark blue eyes. She wore red earrings that seemed to match her tight, red pants that reached towards her mid-calves. She also wore a tight, black long sleeved shirt that he couldn't tell if she had mid or high C cup breasts, even though the collar of her shirt line was pretty low. When he looked at her for a brief moment, he didn't know he saw it right of her licking her red lip glossed lips with some desire in her eyes.

"Well good morning class, this here is AP English Literature and Composition. We will be going over on what will happen here for the semester.." Joyce said she passed out the syllabus of the class towards the front row and they passed towards the person behind them.

' _Alrighty then, let's see how this day turns out.'_ Jordan thought as he started reading over the class syllabus.

-Lunch Time, Robert's POV-

I was now going to the teacher's break room after third period was over and he needed a break, especially after first hour.

 _'I can't believe that the two girls that were in front of me flashed their asses at me while was not looking, although they do have nice, firm butts.'_ I thought as he opened the door to the break room and again I saw some beautiful teachers sitting on one of the tables the break room.

The first one was a blonde woman who looked like she was in her thirties, she wore a red long sleeve shirt with it unbuttoned to where it showed off her cleavage, which I believed to be at least 20-EE cups, and a black fitting skirt that left little to the imagination.

The second was a brunette who wore mechanic clothes, which looked tight on her as her DD-cups were probably straining the fabric and her pants were facing the same problem from her large, firm bubble butt and child-bearing hips.

The third had light blonde hair, who wore a checkered shirt, long denim jeans and cowboy boots. She also had a nice sized rack, which I believe it was at least a E-cup and a nice firm ass that she managed to get into the pants.

The fourth was, surprisingly, a purple haired woman who wore a white tank top, long black pants and combat boots. She also seem to have the same breast size as Lois, but bigger hips and bubble butt.

I spotted Lois and Marge amongst the table of female women, who waved him to come over, which he did. Once he sat down, Lois started to introduce him.

"Ladies, this is Robert Santos, the new student-teacher, Robert these are the other teachers. This here is ," Lois said as Ms. Lockhart shook his hand.

"Lana Lockhart, pleasure to meet you." Lana said.

"Robert Santos, but everybody calls me Robert." I said as the two let each other hands go.

"This is Ruth Powers, she teaches at the autoshop," the brunette woman stood up and shook Robert's hand, who felt her grip that can be par with mine.

"So you're the one Marge kept on talking about, so how was your first day here?" Ruth asked as the two let each other hands go.

"It's not bad, it's just seeing how some of the teachers ignore what's happening here."I said as i remembered what happened during second hour when went to get copies from the office for the new students schedule.

-Earlier, no POV-

Robert was walking down the hall to get the copies of the second hour class when he saw a couple of jocks picking on Steve, the kid from the first day he moved to Langley Falls. The jocks started to shove him around, then they grabbed him and proceeded to steal all of his money and finally stuffed him in a empty locker.

Robert saw the whole thing, and apparently someone else did. The jocks started to split the money and a hand came out, which a jock put twenty dollars in it.

"Man, can you believe how weak that kid is?" The leader of the jocks laughed as the others laughed.

"Yeah, and he didn't even defended himself, what a wuss!" A voice said as Robert eyes widened at who it was, Principal Lewis.

 _'Can't believe I'm going to do this.'_ Robert thought as he approached the group.

-15 minutes later-

Robert emerged from a empty classroom as he wiped the blood off of his knuckles, as he left to retrieve the copies.

Inside the room was the injured jocks and principal, who had bruises everywhere on their bodies and a couple had black eye.

-Present, Robert's POV-

 _'Those idiots deserved it.'_ 1 thought as the third teacher stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Lurleen Lumpkins, the intermediate and advanced music teacher." Lurleen said in a southern accent as the two shook hands. As Lurleen sat down, the purple haired woman approached him.

"My name is Turanga Leela, but everybody calls me Leela and I'm the new gym teacher." Leela said as the two shakes each other hands. As all the introduction were over, I sat down and unpacked my lunch, which was two slices of homemade pepperoni pizza, a small salad, a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of chips. I could've gotten something else but wanted to get rid of some leftovers before making some better food for his prefered taste.

The seven ate their foods while having side conversations with each other, mainly on what they were going to do after school and other things.

"So Robert, what's your favorite type of music?" Lureen asked as she ate her salad.

"Well, depends what I'm doing. Some of type of music I like to listen are Rap, Country, Hip-hop and rock music." Robert replied as he drank his Pepsi." I said as I downed my second slice of pizza.

We both talked to each other until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I stood up, tossed out the trash out of my lunch bag and left to my next hour. But as soon as I left, I see a certain person, Steve Smith I think, hitting on a cheerleader that was in my first hour and he had a really creepy grin that rival the Joker. Apparently Lisa Silver was creeped out by him, which i decided to intervene.

-Normal POV-

"Lisa, is there anything wrong?" Robert asked the cheerleader, who looked relieved that the student-teacher from her first hour.

"It's nothing, just that he wants me to be his girlfriend!" Lisa said as she said 'girlfriend' in a disgusted way. Robert turned his attention to Steve, who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Listen Steve, this woman wants to be left alone and you're invading her personal space, I suggest that you drop the idea of having her as a girlfriend and scram, got it?" Robert threatened him as Steve rapidly nodded and ran.

Robert sighed and turned around to Lisa.

"Sorry about that, Lisa, should've known he would do this." Robert said as he left to complete the rest of the day.

Robert turned a corner to go to his next class, until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lois.

"Hey Robert." Lois said.

"Hey." Robert said.

"I want to know if you want to go out to dinner sometime this week...as friends, that's all?" Lois asked, before adding the last sentence. Robert nodded as Lois smiled and walked away. Robert just looked at her retreating body, until he turned around to get to his next class.

 _'Guess this will be an interesting week.'_ Robert thought as he texted his 'cousin' to see how things went so far before heading to the last few classes for the day.

-Earlier, Lunch Time, Jordan's POV-

Jordan couldn't help but groan as he forgot how tiring school was, but then again he could relate with how boring some work seminars were so there's that. Thankfully it paid off with some of the women that seemed to be attracted to him apparently as he now sat at a table full of girls who had followed him or joined once he sat down.

The first two of three girls he had met earlier in his english class sat on each side of him while the third was on the other side of the table in front of him. The one on his left was the the freckled blonde that dressed like a cheerleader was named Lindsay Coolidge, the one on his right was the army jacket wearing brunette named Laura Powers, and the one in front of him was the blonde that sat behind him in first period named Connie D'Amico.

During the first class for the day, Joyce Kenny was going over the assignments for the semester that they would be on-going ones. The main ones would be building up towards the next one and all of them would work together for the final ones while the first assignment would be separate from the main ones to get things started. She told the class that there needed to be groups of six to help make the assignments easier and to help out on the work load.

She had assigned two people at first for the first portion of the projects but told everyone to find other two sets to complete the project groups. Jordan was partnered up with Laura and from there the two were soon asked by Lindsay and Connie, who were also partnered up. Shortly after Jordan had asked Meg and Lisa if they could join the group and they accepted right away much to some of the other girls' dismay for some reason. Of course it at least makes up for the fact that they will spending a lot of time together both in and outside of school.

During the rest of that class, they had to at least get to know each other so they could try to come up with project ideas that each person feels comfortable with but they ended up not going into that. They also exchanged phone numbers to at least help keep in contact with how progress is going on but the other girls thought it would be a good opportunity to chat with Jordan more often. During some of the class time, Jordan couldn't help but notice that Meg and Connie weren't getting along all that well and didn't know what their deal was but would ask at a better time when things are more comfortable.

Jordan soon took notice of the other occupants at the table that there were other various beauties such as other cheerleaders though there were two other girls that peaked his interest.

The first girl that sat next to Lindsay had a very mature body for her age. Like Lindsay she too had short blonde hair but unlike the freckled blonde, hers was a softer blonde and a bit longer ending at her shoulders where Lindsay's ended just at the end of her face with soft green eyes. She wore a low cut deep-V shirt that showed off a lot of her clearly high D cup breasts. Her entire figure was incredibly curvy with a slim waist and quite sizeable rear that was held in short blue shorts that barely seemed to fit and that showed off her legs nicely.

Her name was Becky Arangino he shared a class with her in second period home economics, which had Lisa Simpson's mom being the teacher. She had moved from Seattle Washington a few weeks ago due to her parents getting better paying job positions at work. The two had hit it off well since they tend to cook quite a lot, more so for Becky's case due to her rarely seeing her parents due to work. He gave her a bit of sympathy but she brushed it off saying that it was no big deal with her saying that her parents deserve it with working hard for getting their current positions.

The next girl was sitting next to Connie and she had light ebony skin that looked like milk chocolate tone as her caramel brown eyes looked at him with a smirk on her full lips with maroon lip gloss. Her partially braided hair was long and black that went down to just below her shoulders as she wore tight outfit over her curvy figure. Her hair being held down by her minty green headband that is matching the rest of her attire. She had a rather large rear that was held inside tight green shorts with large wide hips supporting her large rear and as his eyes travelled upwards he saw her chest was at a medium sized C cup that were pushed into a tight, white mini t-shirt that was only a bit bigger than an average sports bra.

Janet Lewis was her name and it turned out that she was the principal's daughter. They both shared third period gym and things were pretty good with how things went. During the runs around the gym and on the various stretches, the two ended up gaining each other's attention with how flexible Janet was along with how much her breasts bounced made his pants feel tighter while in her case got her feeling hot under the collar with how muscular Jordan was. The two ended up in a flirtatious kind of thing for the majority of class but the rest while the two were running and whatnot they got to learn a little about each other like that her parents were divorced and she traded off parents each week but her father didn't bother about her when it was her turn to live with him.

"You girls sure do know how to make the new guy feel welcome, don't you?" he said as they started to giggle again and smile at him.

"Well what do you expect with you being so cute." Lindsay said as she brushed her hand on his thigh which got him to jump a little on the sudden contact before it started going up his leg. He tried hiding his blush but the girls saw it making them giggle more on how adorable it was not knowing on what Lindsay just did.

"Hey new guy!" a voice yelled behind him as he turned and rose an eyebrow as he noticed that it was Steve.

"Oh hey Steve? What's up?" he asked as Steve glared at him.

"Stop taking all the ladies from the rest of us, especially me!" he yelled as the young Smith boy sent a wink towards some of Jordan's new female friends who physically cringed from it.

Jordan raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head before scratching the back of it. "Look, it's not my fault I recently became friends with all of these lovely ladies. I'm not forcing them to stay here, they probably just wanted to get to know me better so how about you let the girls do what they want to do without someone whining at them." he said as he gave Steve a quick look that basically meant 'Stop bothering me' before Steve quickly got the message and seemed to scurry off.

"Wow Jordan, you looked so hot when you took charge right there." Janet purred out as she rubbed his crotch under the table with her foot that had slipped out of her shoe.

He felt his pants tighten on both of the contacts as he tried to swallow his food with a steady breathe to try to not let the other girls know what is going under the table. Both Janet and Lindsay couldn't help but smirk on what Jordan was trying to do so they kept up their pace.

Jordan coughed a little trying to keep himself focused and to clear his throat from almost choking when he felt Lindsay's hand was now on his crotch adding onto the teasing with Janet's foot. "Well….I'm not fond of men who expect women to do whatever they say when they aren't okay with it. It's the 21st century for crying out loud and most men need to grow out from that sheltered fantasy." he said as the girl's smiled at that.

"So Laura, what should we do exactly for the first assignment? Forgot to discuss that during first period." Jordan asked his class partner as she adopted a thinking pose.

"Well the first assignment deals with common interests if I remember correctly but they would have to be unique instead of common things like shopping or seeing movies." Laura said getting him to nod.

He was about to reply back but felt his phone vibrate. "Sorry, hold on for one second Laura." He had to shift himself a little to get his phone out so Lindsay and Janet laid off for a bit. Once looking at who it was, he smiled as it was a message from Hayley before replying back to it.

 **H: Hey Jordan, I was wondering if you have any plans this weekend. Was wondering if we could go do that dinner we chatted about last week?**

 **J: Sure, I'm totally fine this weekend. I'll let you know on any further details.**

 **He was about to put his phone away before he got a message from Robert for some reason. Curiosity got the better of him and read it and raised an eyebrow on what was in it.**

 **R: Hey man, I know this is odd to bring up but I overheard you and Hayley planning on going out on a date soon. Well I was wondering if it could be a double date?**

Jordan felt stuck on this and didn't know how to respond but stated the obvious.

 **J: Ok why bring this up?**

 **R: Well….I was actually asked out to go out with a co-worker a bit ago and actually agreed. Think it would feel more comfortable if it was a double date.**

 **J: That actually sounds good. I'll let Hayley know. Tell your date if it's fine sometime this weekend.**

 **R: Will do, later.**

"Sorry on that Laura, my 'cousin' was asking something important." Jordan said as he put his phone back into his pocket seeing his class partner nod.

"Nah it's fine. So what are some interests of yours that you consider unique?" She asked.

"Hmmm….Well what do think about hunting." Jordan said as Laura perked up a little on that and smiled before the two started going more in detail on hunting and eventually weapons.

It wasn't long until the two were chatting up a storm, which was actually going pretty well, but some of the girls felt a little jealous on this. Becky and Connie understood that Jordan's focus right now was on Laura since they needed to do their assignment quickly but wanted his attention on them individually but let it drop for now. Janet and Lindsay unknowingly had the same mindset but already decided on what to do. So with that, Lindsay placed her hand back onto his leg while Janet placed her foot back onto his crotch getting the two of them teasing their new male friend.

 _'Oh I'm so going to get back at those two sometime soon.'_ Jordan thought as he tried to think of some little revenge on the two girls getting him turned on. Gonna be a little hard though with the constant physical contact here, but he'll have to endure until it was time to get onto the next class for the day.

-Shortly After School-

Robert opened the door leading to the outside world, when he saw his 'cousin' waiting for him near his car.

"So, we got ourselves a double date on the weekend, just what restaurant are we going to take them to?" Jordan asked Robert.

"Well, there's that new fancy restaurant not far from here, maybe we can take them their." Robert replied back as he opened his back door to throw his bags in.

"Well it's as good as any. I already got a message back from Hayley and she is actually fine with the double date idea since she doesn't have that many friends. Along with the fact that she thinks first dates could be fun with others." Jordan said as he sat into his car and started it up.

"Well gotta get back to the house, got a lot of stuff to prepare for the next several days." Robert said he started backing up and trying to avoid hitting other students.

"Same here, got a lot of stuff to now work on and wouldn't be all that bad. I'll see you back at the house." Jordan said as he saw his 'cousin' nod before driving off.

Things are definitely going to be very interesting with how the two made their impacts on the residents of Langley Falls.


	3. Chapter 3:Date night

**-Four Days Later-**

Robert and Jordan were now getting ready for their double date at the fancy restaurant, which took Jordan two days to hack the system and place their reservation on, without leaving their tracks that would lead to them.

Robert was in his room, trying to look at what kind of suit he wants to wear. It would have been normal if he was looking in the closet, except they were all floating around him, as if he was controlling them.

"No, no, definitely no, hmm, I'll use this tie and this shirt. Okay, now to put them away "Robert said to himself as the clothes floating around him started to go to the closet and hang themselves up, until all the clothes were inside, looking like they were just recently put in.

"Hey, Jordan, what time do we need to meet Lois and Hayley?!" Robert yelled downstairs.

"In about three hours!" Jordan yelled back.

"Okay!" Robert yelled. Robert started to walk to the bathroom to take a shower and shave his face, which started to grow a beard.

'Hope to God nothing bad happens during the date.' Robert thought as he started to walk into the bathroom.

 **-Hayley's Room, Smith's residence-**

Hayley was looking through her closet, looking for a dress that her mom loaned her a while back.

"Come on, come on, where's the damn dress!?" Hayley said, distressed that she couldn't find it. She closed the closet door and went through her drawers.

"No, no, no. Ugh, this is bad!" Hayley groaned as Francine came into her room.

"Hayley, sweetie, what's wrong?" said before thinking that her mom must of taken it back without telling her.

"Mom, did you take the dress that you gave me a while ago?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, why? Are going on a date?" Francine asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm going on a date with Jordan, our new neighbor." Hayley said as she and Francine started to walk to Francine and Stan's room.

"Oh! So he asked you on a date?" Francine asked.

"No mom, I've asked him on a date." Hayley said as she found the dress she's looking for.(the dress she used when Roger opened a bar in the attic and she was a singer for him)

Hayley was about to walk out when Stan cut her off.

"You're not going on that date, Hayley!" Stan sternly said.

"I'm going on that date with Jordan and that's final!" Hayley said as she went under her father's arm.

"Fine, but we're going as a family." Stan said.

"What!? No, I want it be be me, Jordan, his cousin and his cousin's date, not with you!" Hayley yelled as she went upstairs to get ready.

"We either go, or I'm going to cut you off financially!" Stan threatened her. Hayley gasp as she was now in college and can't afford to be cut off from her father financially.

"Fine, but don't embarrass me in front of him, got it?" Hayley told Stan.

"Yeah, yeah. Now if you'll excuse me." Stan said as he went to his room.

"Ugh, this is going to be the worst night ever." Hayley said to herself as she went into her room.

- **lois and Peter's room,Griffin residence-**

Lois was getting out of the shower, with a towel around her chest and one on her head. She started to head towards the closet to get out a black dress that she wore once before dating Peter. She removed her towel and put on some undergarments. Once she was done, she started to put on the dress, until Peter came running into the room.

"Hey, Lois, I found something that I want to...what the hell are you doing?" Peter asked Lois, who groan.

"Well, for the fifth time, Peter, I'm going out with a coworker from my job." Lois scoffed as she started to apply some lipstick on.

"What!? Lois I thought this was our time together tonight!" Peter yelled as he wanted to have 'spend time' together, but that was ruined.

"Peter, I want to spend some time with him, after that I'll come home, okay?" Lois said to Peter.

Peter looked at her as he thought of something.

"How about me and the kids go with you!" Peter said.

"What!? No, this is 'me' time, not 'let's join Lois's date night' time!" Lois sternly said.

"C'mon, when the last time we ever went out?" Peter whined. Lois tried to put up with her husband's antics but it started to get to her badly.

"The last time we actually went out was shortly before the hurricane practically destroyed Quahog. On that it did go well but of course you had to ruin it when you offended the one restaurant manager getting us kicked out." Lois pointed out. It was so humiliating on how that went that she could never let Peter let it down after that experience.

"Oh that….yeah it wasn't all that bad." Peter said offhandedly.

"Peter, you practically insulted the man by trying to speak Japanese horribly with slanted eyes and when he translated it, you said some very racist comments. You're lucky that he didn't file any charges." Lois said as she started to get ready to leave.(I'm not being racist to others, I have a feeling that Peter would have done this whether on accident or not.)

"Just give me one more chance, please?" Peter begged. Lois sighed as she looked at the time, she still had two and a half hours before meeting Robert and his cousin, Jordan.

"Fine Peter, but if you mess it up, I'll make you regret it. Got it?" Lois threatened as Peter nodded as he ran down stairs.

"God, I hope I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life." Lois said to herself as she started to brush her hair.

 **\- Two and a half hours later, Cap'n Monty's Gallery of Sustenance-**

Robert and Jordan arrived at the restaurant and was waiting for their dates, only to find out that they had to bring their families as well, since they couldn't avoid them. Robert sighed as he went into the restaurant to have them add more people to their reservation.

Jordan waited for Robert to be done. After five minutes, Robert came out and told them they were ready. Once they entered, Robert was able to get a good look at the other four who came with them.

The first one was an obese man with brown hair and eyes who wore glasses, a suit that must have been custom made and brown shoes. The second was another obese person, but he was a teen, who had blonde hair, wore a blue suit, which was tailored to his size and some dress shoes.

The third one was really surprising to him. The person, or rather, dog was in a black suit with a bowtie, but wasn't wearing any kind of shoes. The last one was, a one year old with a football shaped head? How in the living fuck that happens!? Robert looked away as he looked at his date, and boy did she look fantastic.

Lois was wearing a black dress that almost touched the floor, which hugged her thighs and rear. Her dress had shown a lot of cleavage. It took Robert a lot of willpower to stop the boner that was forming. Then the waitress showed up

"Hi and welcome to Cap'n Monty's Gallery of Sustenance, my name is Titania Rebecca and I'll be your waitress. So want do you want for drinks?" The waitress asked, who was rocking huge 'assets' which may be bigger than Marge. Robert was staring briefly, until he got his composure and started to the drinks with himself first.

"I'll have the Vieux Carré and Jordan will have..." Robert said before Jordan took over.

"I just want a glass water with lime and a Martini." Jordan said. After that, Francine ordered a glass of Tequila, Stan a bottle of beer, along with Peter. Brian asked for a Irish Coffee, Lois got an iced tea and everyone else had soda.

"So, Jordan, how are you able to get a reservation at this place? Last time I remember, this place took months to get a reservation." Hayley asked as she slip a bit of alcohol into her drink.

"You can thank my cousin, which took him a while to get the reservation." Jordan said, sipping on his Martini. The adults started to have a conversation with each other, but Brian was having a hard time remembering something.

"You know, that I think about it, I remember seeing Robert somewhere in the news awhile back." Brian said as Stewie was drinking his juice.

"What do you mean Brian?" Stewie asked.

'The baby can talk!?' Some of the others thought outside of the Griffin family since that was new. Then again with the Smith family they have an alien. They didn't react much with Brian since they already have a talking animal back home.

"Well, for some reason, I heard that Robert was...you know what, forget it, it'll come up eventually." Brian said as he drank his Irish Coffee.

The adults, including Hayley, were laughing at one of Robert's story from his childhood.

"You spray painted the landlord car in broad daylight and didn't get caught?" Francine asked, giggling at the thought of Robert spray painting a car to different colors.

"Hey, the asshole deserve it after raising our neighbor rent." Robert said as he sipped his beverage.

"So tell me, why did you move here, away from your hometown?" Stan asked, unaware to the others that he was wearing a wire.

"Dad, don't ask sensitive information!" Hayley hissed. Robert put up his hand.

"It's alright," Robert said, before saying, "the reason we moved is because my parents were killed in a car crash and Jordan never knew his parents." Robert somberly said.

"Wow, we...we didn't know." Lois said. After that, they still talked, while Stan asks the two questions to see if they are terrorist that are waiting to attack.

"Hey don't worry on my account, I'm totally fine about it but Robert is somewhat fresh on losing them…. so yeah." Jordan saId before drinking some water.

Titania Rebecca came back and asked if they were ready to eat, which they were. Robert, Jordan, Brian and Stan ordered steak with a baked potato, Lois, Francine and Meg got chicken caesar salad, while Chris got chicken and Stewie got cut up steak. Peter, however, got a cheeseburger and french fries, even though this restaurant didn't have it in the menu, but did anyways.

"So, Robert, mind telling us your parents names?" Stan asked, hoping to get more information about them to look in the CIA database. Robert stopped eating for a couple of seconds before eating again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Robert said as he cut a piece of his steak and put it in his mouth.

"I've asked you a question and you'll answer me, dammit!" Stan said, frustrated that Robert was avoiding that specific question, which means he might be a terrorist.

"Look, what my parent's names are is my own damn business!" Robert angrily replied.

Their argument started to attract the other customers of the restaurant.

"Please, only terrorists hide information like that!" Stan said, accusing Robert of being a terrorist because he won't say his parents name. This pissed off Robert so much because Stan was going to tarnish his family name.

"You know what? You want to know their names, fine! There name's are John and Maria Santos! There, Happy!" Robert said, whose word were dripping with anger.

Brian then proceeded to spit out his third cup of Irish Coffee as he heard the names of Robert's parents. Unfortunately, Peter was at the receiving end of Brian spit take.

"What the hell Brian!?" Peter yelled.

"You don't get it, Peter. Robert Santos is the sole heir of Coalescence Corporation, the biggest corporation in the world!" Brian exclaimed.

The restaurant went deathly quiet when Brian yelled out the last part of his conversation. Robert buried his face in his hands as now he'll possibly be surrounded by a lot of people, mainly females as he's the most powerful and richest man on Earth.

'Great, the only thing that I've been trying to hide and now it's out, my life is about to take a turn for the worst.' Robert thought as everyone at the table stared at him, including Peter, who has a look that said 'retarded ideas forming'.

"So, you're the sole heir of Coalesce Corporation." Peter said, already messing up the name.

"It's Coalescence." Robert said.

"Whatever, anyways I got some ideas that'll make you ten times more rich." The Griffin Patriarch had suggested hoping he could get some extra money. As he started to say the ideas, Robert resisted the urge to facepalm from the stupid, almost dangerous ideas Peter had, like the Peter tank, which alone would take years to fix all the problems because of how dumb and dangerous it sounds.

During the discussion between Robert and Peter's brilliant (to Peter) ideas, Hayley and Meg were talking about Jordan.

"So, how did you know Jordan?"Hayley asked as she took another bite at her food.

"It was during the first day of school when we're in the front office to get a schedule for a friend when we met him. He was a new student that transferred from another school. After that, he picked me and Lisa, my friend, to work with him. So how about you?" Meg asked.

"Well, It was when he and his cousin first moved into their new home that's just across the street. My mom was working as a saleswoman for houses after my idiot father caused a scare in our neighborhood. I was using a vacant house for the homeless when we met. I didn't know that Robert was a very important person." Hayley said as the two started to talk about Jordan and how nice he was, until they over heard Robert and Peter conversation.

"Sorry but no Peter. The company is doing fine as it is and we aren't taking any ideas at the moment from what I last heard. They are already swamped with recent projects as it is, but thanks for the offer." The company heir said as he went back into eating his meal. This didn't go well with Peter.

"Come on, these are great ideas!" Peter whined.

"I'm sorry, but this is not up for discussion." Robert said sternly, who returned to eating. Peter then started to whine and moan about not having his ideas accepted by Robert, while tossing random items across the restaurant.

This started to attract attention to Peter, as he tossed a bunch of knives, before tossing the small pot of melted cheese in the middle of the table at Meg, who screamed in pain as she felt her skin burn from the molten cheese.

"Oh my God, Meg!" Lois and Jordan screamed as the mother started to wipe the cheese off of her face and arms, while Robert started to call the local hospital owned by Coalescence. Meanwhile Jordan confronted Peter.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, I'm taking Meg to the hospital." Robert said, as he carried her in his arms to his car. As Robert was heading to his car, Jordan grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me, why the hell did you that!? "Jordan yelled at Peter. Peter stopped whining all of a sudden.

"Come on, I mean, Meg's ugly as hell!" Peter replied, which raised Jordan's anger to new heights.

"Excuse me!? That's your daughter that you're talking about!" Jordan yelled at Peter.

"Please, I would rather be dead than admit that she's my daughter." Peter scoffed, who then immediately regretted his choice of words, when Jordan popped his knuckles.

 **-Peter Griffin Bashing-**

Jordan grabbed Peter by his shirt, before lifting him overhead and smashing him into a table. Peter, getting back up, tried to swing at him, only for his arm to get snapped in half. Jordan grabbed him once again and hoisted him up into the air, before tossing him into the kitchen. The two grabbed knives and started to swing at each other. Unfortunately, Jordan has more experience with knives than Peter, so it resulted in Peter getting cut up bad. The fat retarded manchild pulled out a hot pan from the oven, only to feel a very strong pain originating from his crotch. Jordan then slammed Peter's face with the burning hot pan, making him scream in pain.

Peter, who is miraculously still up despite the injuries he has, grabbed a tenderizer and attempted to smash it on Jordan's face, only to be put in a choke hold by said person. Jordan held him like that, until Peter passed out.

 **-Bashing over-**

Jordan stepped out of the kitchen, before pulling out a couple thousands out of his jacket, handing it to the owner of the restaurant.

"Sorry about the mess." Jordan said, before he went to Hayley, Francine, Lois and asked them to come with him to the hospital.

 **-Meanwhile at Coalescence Hospital-**

Robert, who took Meg to one of the Company's own Hospital, as he got doctors to take her to the OR, before having some things signed to help with her self esteem.

Jordan, along with Meg's family and Hayley's family, came inside the hospital.

"Oh my god, my baby!" Lois cried.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brian asked.

"Don't worry, right now I have the best surgeons working on her, so she'll be okay in a couple of hours." Robert said, as he handed Lois a clipboard with papers.

"What's this?" Lois asked.

"This is papers that, with your signature, will allow us to inject nano-mites into Meg, destroying all body fat, fixing any scars and improving her overall health." Robert said.

"What!? But, this is expensive, how am I supposed to pay for it!?" Lois asked.

"Don't worry, I paid it in full. So the only thing I need is your signature and we can begin." Robert said. Lois looked at Meg, before signing the papers.

"Excellent, I'll give the surgeon the green light and we can begin." Robert said, as he walked away. As soon as he turned the corner, Peter, who somehow managed to heal from the earlier brawl, entered the hospital.

"There's you are, I've been looking all over for you. Come on, let's go home." Peter said, though Lois didn't budge.

"Lois, what're you doing?" Peter asked.

"Doing what I should have done long ago. After years of torture you put our kids through and all the damage you caused, both physically and mentally, I have no choice but to file for a divorce." Lois said.

"What! Lois I think you're taking things a bit far." Peter said.

"I'm not. Sorry Peter, but is goodbye." Lois said, as she walked towards the waiting room, leaving Peter in the front of the hospital doors, before he left to get drunk at the Drunken Clam.

 **Author's Note: hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a long, _long_ time! Me and my co author had stuff to do, so sorry in advance for the delays. Now to the story. Peter, after years of being the fat retarded manchild he is, is now facing the music. Robert family name is revealed to be the sole heir of a very powerful company in the world. How will his life turn out? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
